Pekan Ulangan II
by mommiji aki
Summary: Lagi-lagi Naruto harus menghadapaki pekan ulangan! bagaimanakah persiapan yang dia lakukan kali ini. apakah berjalan lancar? AU, maybe sho-ai, gaje


Gawat! Lagi-lagi bikin yang begini. Hahaha. lagi-lagi karena stress selesai ulangan. Dan masih berhubungan dengan kejadian ulangan. Yaitu syarat ulangan matik! Gara-gara itu malah gak belajar T-T

Bener-bener tragis deh. Haaaaaaaaaah~ pusing! Udah males banget masuk sekolah rasanya! Pengen liburan cepet-cepet! Oke, silahkan baca

Pemuda berambut pirang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Terlihat sekali pemuda itu frustasi. Sahabatnya sejak kecil yang biasa membantunya sekarang tidak ada bersamanya. Dia bingung. Frustasi. Mempelajari semua pelajaran dari awal bab tentu membuat pemuda itu frustasi. Bukan kebiasannya untuk belajar secara mencicil tapi SKS. Sistem Kebut Semalam.

Menggeram kesal. Pemuda itu membereskan buku-bukunya dan segera beranjak dari taman itu. Dia akan pulang dan berusaha belajar di rumah. Itu juga kalau dia tidak tergoda untuk mengerjakan hal lainnya.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : Gaje, Abal, AU, hasil pelampiasan, sho-ai, Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Dengan santainya, pemuda berambut pirang yang seharusnya bersiap untuk Pekan Ulangannya justru dengan tenangnya malah menghadap layar computer untuk surfing di dunia maya. Dia tidak ada pikiran untuk mempersenjatai dirinya dengan belajar atau sekedar membaca buku pelajarannya.

Hari pertama ulangannya memang mata pelajaran yang cukup mudah untuknya, karena itu dia tidak begitu peduli. Lalu bagaimana dengan syarat ulangan yang diajukan guru Matematikanya? Besok dia akan mengerjakannya dibantu oleh sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan kegiatannya di depan computer, Naruto melirik jam dindingnya dan mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. Jam setengah sebelas malam. waktu begitu cepat berlalu jika kau sedang bersenang-senang. Naruto sudah berada di depan computer itu sejak jam tujuh dan dia merasa baru dua jam menghadap computer itu. Benar-benar pemuda yang sudah kecanduan dunia maya.

Setengah hati Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya karena mata yang sudah mulai dipenuhi pasir tidur. Selesai mematikan komputernya, Naruto merangkak naik ke kasurnya dan menguap lebar sebelum membenarkan selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya menuju dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Jam Sembilan pagi Naruto baru membuka matanya. Itu juga dengan sangat berat karena kaasan-nya tersayang dan amat pengertian itu berteriak membangunkannya. Meregangkan otot-ototnya sebentar, ia baru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Hanya lima belas menit pemuda itu selesai membersihkan dirinya dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan yang cukup siang.

"Hhh… Naruto, kau harus bangun pagi sesekali kalau hari libur. Jangan hanya bangun siang, untuk kemudian kau habiskan nonton TV atau jalan-jalan lalu malamnya kembali tidur sayang," Naruto dengan cueknya tetap mengunyah apa yang ia jejalkan ke mulutnya dan menganggap ceramahan kaasan-nya sebagai angin lalu. Kaasan ceramah, Naruto-pun tetap sarapan. Begitu peribahasa yang tepat kira-kira.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih makanannya," Naruto mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya dan memejamkan mata khidmat. Setelah itu dengan gontai menuju ruang keluarga untuk menyalakan televisi.

"NARUTO!"

.

.

.

"GYAHAHAHA!"

"Berhenti tertawa dobe!" Desis Sasuke kesal bercampur marah. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto berjanji akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di depan supermarket depan komplek rumahnya. Tapi dia terlambat. Sehingga Sasuke yang menunggunya sendirian menjadi sasaran empuk untuk digoda oleh orang-orang yang lewat.

"Ha. Ha… HAHAHA." Dengan sadisnya Naruto kembali tertawa dengan memegangi perutnya. Jika mereka sudah di rumah, mungkin Naruto sudah berguling-guling. "Ha… Haha… Maaf… Haha… teme. Aduduh, perutku sakit, hahaha…"

"Kalau perutmu sakit… BERHENTILAH TERTAWA! BAKA DOBE!" Seru Sasuke benar-benar kesal. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Haha… Oke deh. Hahaha," Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu masuk. "Kita ke ruang keluarga teme. Buku Matik milikku juga sudah disana."

Akhirnya, selama beberapa jam ke depan. Sasuke membantu Naruto mengerjakan tugas syarat ulangan yang berarti juga tugasnya untuk diselesaikan. Soal yang cukup rumit karena mereka butuh beberapa menit untuk mengerjakan satu soal. Belum lagi soalnya yang berjumlah 70 soal! Naruto akan muntah karena dia sudah merasa sangat mual rasanya.

Masih belum menyelesaikan setengah soal, ponsel Sasuke berdering dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Naruto mengistirahatkan pikirannya dengan merebahkan dirinya di lantai. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebosanan, kekesalan, muak dan kawan-kawannya. Sekarang dia sudah berguling-guling di atas lantai yang terasa dingin itu.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya mengguling-gulingkan diri dan menatap Sasuke yang membereskan buku-bukunya dalam keadaan tengkurap.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku akan mengerjakan ini di rumah saja, nanti kalau sudah selesai kau akan kuajari. Tapi coba kerjakan dulu sebisamu. Okey?" Sasuke sudah berdiri sekarang bersiap undur diri dari rumah Naruto.

"O~ke~y." Jawab Naruto ogah-ogahan. Kalau sudah begini Sasuke yakin Naruto kemungkinan besar tidak akan mengerjakannya. Naruto berdiri malas-malasan dan mengantar Sasuke sampai pintu. "Sampai jumpa Senin, Sas."

Naruto kembali masuk rumah setelah sosok Sasuke menghilang di belokan. Dia kembali ke ruang keluarga dan meneruskan acara guling-gulingannya sampai ia berhenti sendiri.

.

.

.

Institut Konoha. Nama salah satu Sekolah Menengah terpandang di Konoha. Tempat Naruto dan Sasuke bersekolah. Mengadakan dua kali Pekan Ulangan. Di tengah semester dan di akhir semester. Naruto selalu uring-uringan kalau sudah menjelang minggu-minggu Pekan Ulangan.

Pekan Ulangan pertama dapat ia lalui dengan sangat lancar. Tapi, dia mendapati masalah saat Pekan Ulangan kedua ini. Dikarenakan semua materi akan keluar. Dari bab awal sampai bab akhir. Bagaimana tidak? Dia hanya belajar seperlunya saja.

Naruto lebih uring-uringan lagi karena sahabatnya, Sasuke, juga sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Naruto sedikit segan untuk meminta Sasuke mengajarinya secara penuh. Karena Sasuke pasti butuh konsenterasi juga.

Gaara? Senpai yang menolongnya saat Pekan Ulangan pertama. Meminta bantuan pada senpai berambut merah itu lagi? Sama saja seperti Sasuke. Dia hanya akan mengganggu pemuda itu. Belum lagi kesibukannya di OSIS yang sedang mempersiapkan pergantian Pengurus OSIS. Mana sempat mengajari Naruto?

"AAARRGH! SEKARANG BAGAIMANA?" Teriaknya frustasi. Semua pelajaran, tugas sebagai syarat ulangan, kelemotan otaknya, benar-benar kombinasi yang sempurna. Pikiran Naruto melambung. Mungkin bagus juga membuat menjadi HEADLINE sebuah-dua buah Koran dengan…

Tidak. Tidak. Itu pikiran gila! Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk menghilankan segala macam pikiran gilanya. Kesempatan yang ia punya hanya… belajar?

.

.

.

Hari kamis adalah hari dimana ulangan Matematika berlangsung sekaligus dikumpulkannya syarat ulangan. Maka, sepulang sekolah, hampir seluruh murid kelas satu duduk manis di depan setiap ruangan atau di dalam ruangan yang sudah kosong, untuk, ehm… menyalin jawaban milik temannya yang sudah selesai.

Beberapa murid yang panic berebut kertas yang mereka contek. Beberapa sampai nungging-nungging buat berebutan kertas yang ada di tengah lingkaran yang dibuat agar semua dapat melihat jawabannya.

Naruto cukup beruntung karena dia membuat kelompok kecil bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Pein, Sasori, Suigetsu, dan Sasuke serta Shikamaru sebagai pemasok contekan mereka. Sasuke dan Shikamaru sibuk menunggui kertas mereka sampai teman-temannya selesai menyalinnya.

Naruto menyalin jawaban yang belum ia temukan dari kertas Sasuke bersama Lee, Pein dan Suigetsu. Sementara milik Shikamaru dikerubungi oleh Kiba, Sasori dan Chouji. Beberapa kali terdengar teriakan dari beberapa kelompok.

"Eh, yang ini dari mana caranya?"

"SALIN AJA DULU. DIJELASINNYA NTAR AJA!"

Kira-kira teriakan macam itu lah yang terdengar.

.

.

.

"Kau ikut SEMUA pelajaran untuk Kelas Pengulangan?" Seru Sasuke tak percaya. Ia menyandarkan punggunya pada sandaran kursi setelah mendengar kabar tadi. Sahabatnya yang saat Pekan Ulangan pertama baru saja tidak ikut Kelas Pengulangan akhirnya saat Pekan Ulangan kedua ini justru mengikuti SEMUA Kelas Pengulangan itu?

"Tidak usah sepanik itu teme. Toh, aku yang akan ikut Kelas Pengulangan, tak masalah," Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya cuek. Dia sendiri benar-benar mual. Sontak persimpangan yang sangat besar memenuhi kepala Sasuke.

Ia mencekik sahabatnya itu dan mengguncang-guncangkannya dengan kesal. "Kau bilang 'tak masalah'? Kau itu Naruto!"

"Te… teme… tidak… huek… tidak bisa… nafas!" jerit Naruto sebisanya.

"Kau bisa membuat Naruto kehabisan nafas Sasuke," Sasuke dan Naruto—yang masih dalam cekikan Sasuke—menoleh pada sumber suara yang bergabung bersama mereka. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Sasuke melepas cekikannya pada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"AW! Baka Teme!" Naruto menggosok-gosok tubuhnya yang kesakitan.

"Kau apakan Naruto Sas?" Neji memeluk Sasuke dan mengecup singkat kening pemuda itu.

"Mencekiknya," Neji meringis mendengarnya. "Bisa-bisanya dia mengikuti semua Kelas Pengulangan untuk semua mata pelajaran!"

"Eh? Benar Naruto?" Neji berbalik menghadap Naruto yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto enteng. Neji mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Entah. Tanyakan saja pada guru-guru yang memeriksa jawabanku," kembali Naruto menjawab dengan cuek.

"Kau belajar tidak sih dobe?" Hardik Sasuke kesal. Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke tajam, tapi kemudian…

"Hueee…" Naruto memluk Sasuke dengan air mata ala Nobita yang sedang merengek pada Doraemon. "Sudah… tapi tetap saja bingung… hueee..."

Mau tidak mau Sasuke luluh juga karena sahabatnya itu sudah mewek-mewek begitu. Dia mengelus kepala Naruto dengan sayang.

"Cup. Cup. Sudah ya," Naruto sudah berhenti menangis tapi pemuda bermata langit itu masih sesegukan sambil mengusap bekas air matanya. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau sampai bisa mengulang begitu sih?"

"I… itu… aku… tidak mau mengganggumu belajar," langsung saja kekesalan Sasuke kembali memuncak dan Naruto mendapatkan benjol besar di kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Kau memang benar-benar dobe! Kalau kau minta tolong, pasti kubantu. Memangnya selama ini tidak?" Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di taman dekat lapangan perlombaan antar-kelas berlangsung. Selesai Pekan Ulangan kedua memang biasa diadakan perlombaan macam ini untuk menghilangkan kepenatan murid-murid. Hadiah yang disediakan juga cukup menggiurkan, sehingga setiap kelas pasti berpartisipasi dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Benar Naruto. Kalau kau minta tolong baik-baik, pasti Sasuke akan membantumu. Aku dengan senang hati juga akan membantumu jika Sasuke sedang ada keperluan. Bahkan masih ada Gaara kan?" Wajah Naruto jadi memerah karena malu. Dia pikir pasti akan merepotkan jika teman-temannya yang juga sedang belajar harus membantunya juga. Tapi, justru sambutan hangatlah yang ia dapatkan.

"Maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu konsenterasi kalian juga."

"Justru sekarang kau merusak konsenterasiku untuk segera melepaskan diri dari buku-buku ini," protes Sasuke yang masih melihat-lihat buku catatan.

"Hm… Peringkat 1 sepertimu bisa berkata begitu juga ya, teme," hampir saja buku Biologi setebal 200 halaman mengenai muka Naruto jika tidak ada suara yang menginterupsi.

"Sedang apa?" Pemuda berambut merah dan bermata hijau pudar menghampiri mereka dengan santai. Seragam pemuda itu yang biasanya rapi, kali ini terlihat cukup berantakan. Dasi yang biasanya menjadi penghias tidak ada, justru kancing paling atas terbuka dengan kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan. Belum lagi kedua tangan yang dimasukkan dalam kantong celana membuat cara berjalannya membuat pemuda itu begitu…. Mempesona?

Segurat garis merah tipis terlukis di wajah Naruto. "Hai, Gaara." Sapa Naruto berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang muncul.

Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto. "Kau ikut Kelas Pengulangan Naruto?" Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hehe. Begitulah Gaara," Gaara terlihat menghela nafas tapi terdapat senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau menertawaiku?" Tanya Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak. Kupikir kau belajar bersama Sasuke atau temanmu yang lain sehingga kau tidak belajar bersamaku lagi. Kau pasti belajar sendiri, tapi lebih banyak istirahatnya kan?"

Tepat. Selama belajar sendiri, Naruto memang seenaknya sendiri. Kalau sudah capek dengan seenaknya dia memutuskan untuk istirahat. Walaupun dia baru memulai belajarnya lima menit. 'Kalau capek ya istirahat' begitulah pikir Naruto. Maka, dia bisa beristirahat selama dua jam untuk kemudian kembali belajar selama… lima menit.

"Jawabanku tepat ya?" Tanya Gaara yang melihat wajah Naruto memerah. "Mau kubantu?" Naruto mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua pemuda itu. Dua pemuda lainnya mengendap-endap menjauhi mereka. Neji dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menonton Perlombaan Antar-Kelas itu.

"Aku sebal dengan mereka," desisi Sasuke kentara sekali kesalnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka berdua lamban!" Sasuke mendumel sendiri. Mendengar itu, Neji hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Yeey~" Naruto berteriak girang melihat Hasil Laporan Belajar-nya. Cukup memuaskan. Tidak ada angka merah sudah lebih dari cukup untuk seorang Naruto.

"Lihat milikmu teme," Sasuke menyerahkan hasilnya cuek. "Sempurna~ kau benar-benar murid teladan teme!"

"Bagaimana Hasil Laporan Belajar kalian?" Tanya Neji yang baru datang.

"Hai Neji, Gaara! Lihat! Milikku tidak ada merahnya loh~" dengan bangganya Naruto memamerkan hasilnya pada dua senpainya itu. Gaara melihatnya dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah berusaha Naruto," Gaara mengusap kepala Naruto sayang. Naruto sendiri tersenyum senang menerima perlakuan Gaara.

Neji ikut tersenyum memperhatikan pola tingkah dua remaja yang menurut Sasuke itu…

"Lamban!"

.

FIN

.

* * *

Cengo. Gak percaya nachan buat yang begini lagi! Tidaaaaaaaaak! Ini benar-benar fict pelampiasan abis UAS! Ck. Bener-bener bikin stress! Tapi kali ini lebih pendek ya? Habis bingung sih. Gaara juga Cuma muncul di akhir-akhir. Huhhuhu… aaakkh!

Oya, ada satu lagi kejadian yang samaan. Waktu Sasuke digodain itu. Itu temen nachan yang ke rumah nachan tapi gak tahu. Akhirnya nachan suruh tunggu depan gerbang masuk ke rumah nachan. Kan ada pangkalan ojek tuh, nah temen nachan digodain tukang ojek! Nachan ketawa ngakak tuh waktu itu. Gokil abis.

Sama kejadian ngerubung di koridor setelah ulangan matik untuk menyelesaikan (baca : menyalin) syarat ulangan matik. Beuh… penuh tuh koridor!

Sudahlah. Seandainya ada yang membaca, bersediakan mereview? *puppy eyes*


End file.
